deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:PlozAlcachaz/The Similarities of the Fights in Seasons 1 - 7 (Excluding Collabs)
Now the reason I'm making this post is because some people have asked me some of the similarities between the fights that I have made/adopted (I'm not that educated on the similarities with adopted fights). For this post, I'll just do it season by season to get make it easier to show the order and... yeah... 'Season 1' *Link VS Isaac - T''wo blonde magic and sword-wielding silent protagonist characters'' *Cell VS Peanut Butter the Bidoof - 2 beings that were created into this world, strive for perfection, and have the goal of destroying the human race *Colress VS Ein - Two scientists from Pokemon who work for the evil teams who have the goal of drawing the best out of a Pokemon *Captain Planet VS Lloyd Garmadon - 2 hailed heroes that are masters of the elements *Dimentio VS Piedmon - Two evil clowns/jesters who are set out to destroy a special group of chosen individuals (The Star Children & DigiDestined) who also want the world shaped in their image *Ash & Pikachu VS Red & Charizard - Two Iconic and Famous Pokemon Trainers from different continuities (Red is from the games and Ash is from the anime) with their iconic partners *Arale Norimaki VS Squirrel Girl - 2 gag female comic/manga characters who do the most ridiculous actions (like Arale cracking the planet or Squirrel Girl beating Thanos) and West VS East *Ghostfreak VS Vlad Plasmius - 2 cartoon ghost characters that are a form of humans in their series *Gohan VS Naruto - 2 characters that are sons of respected characters in their verse with important placings themselves (Naruto is the 7th Hokage and Gohan was the strongest unfused character in Z) *Undertale VS OFF - The verses that have paths of genocide with the main character being manipulated by the player, have two white characters as their final bosses, deprived monarchs that rule over the lands, characters who are being used on the quest of genocide, etc. The similarities go on and all of these characters more or less play a role in that path of genocide! 'Season 2' *Samus VS Pharah - 2 heroic lovely ladies that wear armor in combat *Rayquaza VS Blue-Eyes White Dragon - 2 menacing, god-like dragon monsters who fit the rivalry of Pokemon VS Yu-Gi-Oh! *Cool Cat VS Bubsy - 2 orange cat mascots that are just..... REALLY BAD *Princess Zelda VS Princess Sally Acorn - 2 princesses who are spearheaded when going into battle with groups of characters who go against the stereotype of princesses being damsels in distress *Ganondorf VS Frieza - 2 evil lords of darkness that are reoccuring antagonists in their respected franchise that are resurrected that fight the main protagonists whom defeat them by getting a power boost from something in legend (The Triforce and the Super Saiyan form obviously) *Ed Edd N Eddy VS The Warners/Animaniacs - 2 trios of comedic cartoon characters that have a lot of toon force and innappropriate gags *Ultron Sigma VS Milleniummon - 2 evil beings that are fused who are 4th dimensional beings *Deoxys VS Boros - 2 space aliens with varying forms who came to Earth to destroy it *Archie Eggman VS Paper Bowser - 2 overpowered versions of the main antagonists who oppose the 2 overpowered versions of the main characters *Mythical Pokemon Battle Royale - A battle royale including the group of Pokemon that are the rarest 'Season 3' *The Flash VS Kabal - 2 speedsters from their verses that make a true clash of good vs evil *Paper Luigi VS Archie Tails - 2 sidekicks who are overpowered versions of themselves that are special individuals to gain ultimate power *Ash-Greninja VS Ryouga-Zekrom - 2 fusions from Pokemon that are fusions of a Pokemon and a their trainers *Greevil VS Scrooge McDuck - 2 rich old male characters who will stop at nothing to achieve their goals who later get a change in character *Bendy VS Bill Cipher - 2 demonic entities who originate from cartoons (Bendy technically comes from a cartoon in the game's lore) who pretty much just taunt you, but have a goal of pretty much eradicating any human *Dan Kuso VS Gingka Hagane - 2 popular anime protagonists that have international fame *Psylocke VS Erza Scarlet - Two female, telepathic sword-wielding from groups that are known for fighting evil forces that are also high ranking in said groups *Dark Pit VS Beelzemon - Two winged dark, reformed anti-heroes that later help face the ultimate threat with the protagonists *Mordecai & Rigby VS Gumball & Darwin - Two cartoon duos from Cartoon Network who participate in normal day activities, but have had many crazy experiences *Mario-Verse VS Undertale-Verse - A battle between 2 popular verses which are heavily praised for how good they are 'Season 4' *Ness VS Mega Man.EXE - 2 heroic, young kids that achieved universal power facing unbelievable threats out for destruction *Indie Horror Game Antagonist Battle Royale - A battle royale between popular indie horror game antagonists that are trying to kill the main player *Kick Buttowski VS Ghost Rider - An evident joke fight, but both of them are daredevils *Chi-Chi VS Nicole Watterson - 2 raging mothers who married complete idiots *Bizzaro VS Scourge the Hedgehog - 2 evil doppelganger versions of the main protagonists *Sigma VS Darth Vader - 2 formidable leaders who originally fought for good but ended up going evil for fight for pure domination *Shantae VS Spyro - 2 iconic purple platformers who are on multiple consoles *Doc Brown VS The Doctor - 2 iconic time travelling crazy people who are very eccentric *Dr. Andonuts (Halloween Hack) VS Sans - 2 of Toby Fox's final bosses from his games that wield the legendary theme of Megalovania *Platformer Battle Royale - A battle royale of iconic platformers of classic and modern that have contributed to the shape of the genre as a whole 'Season 5' *Katara VS Aqualad - 2 heroic water manipulators from animated series *Sabretooth VS Leone - 2 wild characters who unleash the inner animal in fights *Hacker VS Robbie Rotten - 2 main antagonists of kids shows who are somewhat of comic reliefs and like to set traps *Percy Jackson VS Hercules (Disney) - 2 demigods from Greek mythology who were raised by humans as children only to later gain interaction with the gods *Famous Villain Battle Royale - A battle royale with famous characters whom are villains from many different genres including games, movies, comics, etc. *Doraemon VS Felix the Cat - 2 cats who bring up the idea of magic vs gadgets *Billy and Jimmy Lee VS Terry and Andy Bogard - 2 pairs of super-powered martial artist brothers who fight street gangs *RoboCop VS Inspector Gadget - 2 cyborgs that show the rivalry of a cop vs a detective *Dipper Pines VS Morty Smith - 2 assistant brown-haired teenagers who travel with an older character on adventures *The Avengers VS Z-Fighters - Teams that protect the Earth (and sometimes the universe) from ultimate destruction 'Season 6' *Bucky O'Hare VS Rocket Raccoon - 2 anthropomorphic animal space explorers part of intergalactic groups that have advanced weaponry *Howard the Duck VS Donald Duck - 2 famous and iconic anthropomorphic cartoony ducks *Applejack VS Knuckles the Echidna - 2 strong anthropomorphic characters that fit the rivarly of My Little Pony VS Sonic *Alucard VS Mami Tomoe - Two marksman who wield guns and hunt magical beings *Father (KND) VS Fire Lord Ozai - Two supreme fire-wielding villains from cartoons that fit the theme of Cartoon Network VS Nickelodeon *Neptune VS Sash Lilac - Two go-lucky protagonist girls *Gildarts Clive VS Meliodas - 2 badasses from anime that are somewhat perverted and don't mind a drink or two from highly powerful groups *Wukong VS Infernape - 2 battle ready monkeys who are based on the legend of Sun Wukong *Yang Xiao Long VS Katsuragi - 2 blonde anime-like protagonists that attend school who're tomboyish *Biologically-Engineered Battle Royale - A battle royale with biologically engineered fighters 'Season 7' *Martian Manhunter VS Giegue - 2 high-powered psychic aliens that fit the theme of good VS evil *Count Duckula VS Count Dracula Duck (DuckTales) - 2 anthropomorphic duck vampires with differing alignments *Yhwach (Juha Bach) VS Ragyo Kiryuuin - 2 final villains from famous anime series that were set on wiping out everything *Dr. Doofenshmirtz VS Dr. Nefarious - 2 villains that are rather can be somewhat of comic reliefs, but they can be deadly when serious *Sabrewulf VS B.B. Hood - The Little Red Riding Hood type story, but with characters from fighting games *Krillin & Android 18 VS Saitama & Genos - Duos of a bald hero and a blonde cyborg from popular rivalring anime *Tsunade Senju VS Boa Hancock - 2 powerful females from popular anime with very important positions (4th Hokage and Amazon Lily Princess) *Aku VS Akuma - Red-haired antagonists who opppose the main protagonists who are demons with alternative forms *Luke Skywalker VS Sora - 2 heroic leading swordsman who try to wipe out the dark opposing forces in their franchises *Pokemon Villains Battle Royale - A battle royale of evil pokemon team leaders who have many idealistic goals they set to achieve (some are unrealistic) Category:Blog posts